Hands
by thestarofnight
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever so please be gentle, Read and Review, ive started it off in the future with Lana going to Metropolis to get away. CLana
1. My Arrival In Metropolis

Hands  
  
**10 years after high school, Lana Lang decides to get out of Smallville for a few days and take in the sights of Metropolis, after all, its been a long time since she was there...**  
  
Lana Lang steps of the bus onto a crowded platform. My god, where do all of these people come from, she thought. As she followed the jumble of people walking she observed her surroundings. They definitely have done some remodeling, she thought, but then the headline flew through her head "Superman saves thousands" the train.. the bomb... the chaos.. It still baffles her as to how Superman even knew there was a bomb on that train, and how does he ALWAYS manage to make sure everyone is ok.   
  
"Luggage claim number please" the teller said  
  
Lana looked up, she had been so over grossed in her own thoughts that she totally forgot that she was in the line to get her suitcase. She barely remembered where she was. She looked into her purse and found the ticket neatly folded right on top. 'Hmm good thing I was bored on the train' she mused. She always fussed and made sure everything was perfect. That was probably why she was still single. To fussy for most men, they eventually got fed up with her high demands. She didn't think her demands where that high, but to some, the were out of this galaxy. She gave the ticket to the teller and he nodded and passed her her two suitcases.   
  
"Thank you very much." She said with a smile.  
  
"Its my pleasure, ma'am, the main departure gate is just over there, enjoy your trip to Metropolis" the teller gave her a wink and went on to the next customer. She heard him say 'Luggage claim number...' in the background noise as she walked through the noisy station. 'Perfect, there is a newsstand over there, im dying for some water'. She walked over to the newsstand and went to the cooler, grabbed a bottle of water, and had it half finished before she had reached the counter.   
  
"Thirsty?" The man behind the counter asked with a smile.  
  
"Absolutely, a lot more then I thought," She reached into her purse and gave him his money. She was just putting the change into her wallet when she glanced at the front page of the Daily Planet. "Superman Saves the Queen Elizabeth II" and on the front cover was Superman standing in front of this huge cruise ship with a dismantled bomb in his hand, and a small, satisfactory smile on his face. 'Wow' She thought to herself 'In this picture, he reminds me of the way Clark would smile back when we were in school.' She hadn't thought about Clark in a very long time. It was entirely too painful. She still remembered the way he looked when he said goodbye to her at graduation. He was going to school somewhere out east, and she was staying in Smallville, to work at the Talon until she had some kind of clue what she wanted to do. 10 years later, and she was still at the talon. She hadn't even been to Metropolis since she was in high school. It was when she found out Clark was here, and needed her help. So she thought anyways. It wasn't until she heard someone saying 'Miss? Miss?' that she snapped back into reality. How long had she been standing there staring at the paper like a newly released mental patient? She just bowed her head grabbed her stuff and started walking towards the doors. First a cab, then a hotel, then a shower, then maybe some mental help, because after all, she had just spent nearly 5 minutes staring at a picture remember things that happened so long ago, no one else probably thought about this stuff at all.  
  
She sighed as a cab came screeching to a halt in front of her. The cab driver came around and helped her put her stuff in the trunk. After telling the hotel The Belmont, she settled back into her seat and started staring out the window. Why did that picture bother her so much? Its not like she hasn't seen Superman before, in fact, it was hard to turn on the T.V. or read the newspaper without some kind of mention of the "Man of Steel." She wasn't even sure it was the picture so much that bothered her. It was that smile, the smile she had seen in her dreams a thousand times before, only it wasn't Superman smiling at her.... 


	2. The Belmont

**I Should have done this before, No I do not own Smallville or any superman related character, but I like to think of the story as my own  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate the compliments.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is kinda long, but I just couldn't stop, if you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews which are more then apperciated!!  
  
The cab pulled up to the hotel just as the huge thunderclouds above started to make their presence known. The deafening thunder came from above and nearly scared Lana out of her skin. She shakily gave the cab driver his fare and mumbled a quiet 'thank you,' she was becoming tired and just wanted to get away from all the noise and crawl into a nice hot bath.   
  
As she walked up the front stairs, through the front doors, she thought her knees where going to give away. Lana was much more exhausted then she thought, all those late nights at the Talon were definitely catching up with her. As Lana was walking up to the Front Desk, a young freckle-faced boy no more then 16 came running up to her.  
  
"Miss! I'm so sorry I wasn't at the front door to greet you into the hotel!! I had this guest show up with this unruly parrot..." he started to stammer but Lana cut him off.  
  
"Please, there is no need to apologies. I was fine carrying my own bags, but since you're here, I would love her help." Lana said with a smile.   
  
"Oh! That is so nice of you. My name is James Jacobs." The boy smiled, thank goodness she was a human being. After that last one, he wasn't sure if he could keep doing this. That bird just kept pecking at him!!! It wasn't his fault!! He told the guest that he wasn't exactly good with animals, but the man just snorted and continue to below out commands. This woman was much different, he thought, she must have be about hmm... he thought 28? Maybe 30? She was still very attractive, even to a guy his age.   
  
She gave him her suitcases and walked over to the front desk. She saw from the corner of her eye the bellboy stay close behind her, so he could take her bags up right away, and make sure everything was perfect. She received her room key and found out she was going to be on the 16th floor. Well, she thought, I just might get to see Superman fly by my window. After all, it was widely known that Superman was Metropolis' most loved citizen. 'Since when do you fantasize about Superman flying by your window Lana?' She thought to herself as she pushed the 'Up' button for the elevator. She casually glanced over at James, and he was busy staring at a young girl with her father, who just exited the other elevator. 'Well,' she thought to herself 'He is very handsome and of course those muscles' but no that still wasn't it. The elevator door suddenly sprang open and an elderly couple emerged with broad grins on their faces. She smiled and entered the elevator after they had walked off emerged in conversation about their up coming day. The elevator quietly whirred and Lana watched the lights of the floors go up.   
  
"15...16.. This is it Miss Lana," James said. Lana just quietly nodded and followed him to her room. He opened the door and she followed him inside. Lana looked around at her new surroundings. This was a very large room with a wall of solid windows. She looked closer and realized that it was a balcony that must have been 30 feet long. The doors were right in the middle, she could tell because of the potted plants situated on either side. Inside the room was a pale grey with matching grey carpeting that was so plush you just sunk in deeper with every step. On one side of the room was a huge fireplace with 3 couches and a coffee table with one of the biggest arraignments of flowers she has ever seen.   
  
"Its quite big," She said out loud before she even realized it. James just smile  
  
"If you need anything just call the front desk and ask for me ok Miss Lana?" James said politely.   
  
"Thank you for all your help James, and please call me Lana?"  
  
"Alright then Lana. Goodnight." James turned around and quietly let himself out.   
  
It wasn't until Lana heard the door click that she let out a loud breath and sat down heavily on one of the huge overstuffed couches. 'Why did you come to Metropolis Lana?' she thought to herself. 'Why the sudden urge to run off?' Lana herself didn't even know. She decided to take a shower and change her clothes in some attempt to get her thoughts together and start thinking clearly. She grabbed her make-up bag and opened her suitcase and picked out a fresh pair of black pants with a pale pink blouse to match. 'Geeze,' She thought to herself, 'When did I start dressing so boring?' She sighed loudly and continued on to the bathroom with a mental note to hit the shops while she was here. She took a long hot shower and emerged feeling somewhat human again. She wiped the moisture off the mirror and starred at herself. "Why did you run Lana? Nell was sick for a long time now.. We all knew it was just a matter of time...' She stopped thinking suddenly and felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks. The thought of Nell brought the tears faster then anything else had in her entire life, including her parents brutal death. Nell was her savior, more her mother then anything else she had really known. When she had been diagnosed with breast cancer, we had all thought it was going to be a little rough. Lana snorted at that thought, 'A little rough?? I would rather have had my legs hacked off with a chain saw then to have ever had to watch Nell get sicker and sicker. To watch Nell lose all her hair, and lose pound after pound, until all that was left was her shell, just waiting for the grim hand of death to touch her, was absolute hell. Lana was in the room with her when it happened. She knew instantly when it was all over. It was like Lana could see the pain leaving her face, and her soul leaving her body. Lana wept there for hours until the nurse came in to check on them. Even then, Lana couldn't bring the words to her lips to tell her what had happened. The nurse just patted her on the shoulder and turned off all the machines.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Lana snapped out of her thought and quickly wiped the tears off her face with the towel that was being twisted in her hands.   
  
"Just a minute!" Lana cried as she scrambled to grab something to cover herself enough to answer the door. After finally digging a robe out of her suitcase she ran over to the door, peeked through the answer hole, and opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" Lana asked.  
  
"This message was at the front desk for you Miss Lang." The man said. She recognized him after a second, he was one of the clerks at the front desk. Lana accepted the envelope, thanked the clerk and closed the door. Lana stared down at the message and turned it over so she could read it.  
  
Lana, please give me a call. Im worried sick. Pete.  
  
Lana smiled and put the piece of paper on the table. Pete has been such a rock since everything with Nell. Even with a family of his own to worry about, he still stopped into the Talon once a day for his coffee and to check up on her. He said he really loved her coffee and he couldn't go a day without it, but she knew it was because Clark had made Pete promise that he would always watch out for Lana after he had left. Lana had overheard them talking and never told anyone about it. Of course, Pete assured Clark and told him he would always watch over me, and make sure I was safe.  
  
Lana picked up the phone and dialed. On the third ring a little girl answered the phone.  
  
"This is the queen fairy princess speaking. I ask whom is calling my phone?"  
  
Lana giggled. Anne had obviously answered the phone and had now moved on to fairy's instead of butterflies Anne was 6 and had the craziest imagination that she had ever seen.  
  
"This is Lana speaking Anne sweetie. How's the weather in Smallville?" Lana asked.  
  
"Aunty Lana!!!!!! I've been waiting for you to call, no wait daddy I wanna talk, so Lana...."  
  
There was some rustling on the phone and then a loud cry.   
  
"Sorry about that Lana" Pete had wrestled the phone out of her hand and was now shooing her out of the room. Anne's loud protests were heard clearly through the phone. Lana tried not to giggle harder.  
  
"That's alright Pete. I got your message. You don't need to worry about me you know, I am a big girl now." Lana said with mocking sarcasm. It felt good that someone worried and cared. Not many people did these days.  
  
"Lana, what are you doing? I mean one minute your telling me how happy you are in Smallville and that things in your life couldn't be going better, and the next your taking and impromptu trip to Metropolis and not even telling anyone about it!! What was with that cryptic note you left at the Talon? 'Gone to Metropolis to catch the met, be back soon.' Lana, the met is in Chicago (A/N Its in Chicago right?) So obviously something is up."   
  
Lana sighed into the phone. She did not want to have this conversation here.  
  
"Pete, I didn't tel you this, but Josh and I broke up last week, and I guess this morning when I woke up I realized I needed to take a vacation, clear my thoughts, just get away for a few days." This was a huge understatement. When Josh had told her he was having an affair after they're 2 year romance had seemingly been absolutely perfect, Lana was crushed. Lana had absolutely no clue that Thursday nights with the boys were actually with another woman. Lana never found out who it was, nor did she really care, she just started to cry as he packed up all of the things he'd been keeping at her downtown loft. When Lana asked why, Josh had replied that she was entirely too demanding, the fact that Josh had to tell Lana every little thing had really started on his nerves. Every secret Lana even THOUGHT Josh had, eventually led to some sort of fight and Josh having to tell her that her insecurities were not that big a deal. Well, he though maybe one day she would just let them all go, but now it almost seemed like it got worse and worse. Josh thought maybe she would snap out of it and they could have a loving, trusting relationship, but after the first year and a half, he knew it wouldn't. At first he was just going to bars, meeting new people, but then he met her, and soon had gotten her pregnant. He'd decided to do the right thing and leave Lana and marry her. Lana sobbed harder and harder as these words came flowing over her. She just couldn't believe all this. Josh quietly picked up his bags walked out the door and never looked back.   
  
"Pete, oh god Lana im so sorry. I had no idea, but then you really should have told me, so I could try to find a way to help. That's what friends are for after all, right?"  
  
Lana quietly brushed the silent tear that ran down her face. "Yes Pete your right," she replied in an even tone. "I should have told you, but I just hurting too much, sometimes you just need to get away."  
  
"Alright Lana, ill forgive you this time," he said with a small laugh "Hey I just thought of something. Clark lives in Metropolis, you should give him a call while your there."  
  
"Well, maybe if I start feeling a bit more social, thanks for calling Pete, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, enjoy your trip, and if you do happen to see Clark give him my best." Lana smiled, Pete and Clark may not see each other a lot, but their friendship is as strong as ever. Lana told him to kiss the kids for her and hung up the phone.   
  
Lana wondered if that was the reason she came to Metropolis, sub-conscious anyways. Some memories of Clark were wonderful, but all those un-answered questions were always looming in the back of her mind. Then he left after graduation, and he never looked back. For almost 3 years Lana watched the front door of the Talon, preying he would be the next face who walked through the door. But he never did, slowly the fantasy passed, and Lana began to heal, and move on. Well, maybe she didn't heal at all, giving what happened with Josh. Lana picked up the remote and flicked on the television, the Metropolis News flashed across the screen.   
  
"In other news today, Metropolis' most eligible bachelor, Lex Luthor, has just finished his newest germ research lab in upstate New York, Luthor Laboratories Inc. This new, state of the art center will focus on new ways of utilizing germs with healing," Then Lex appeared on the screen in front of a thousand flashing lights and cameras.  
  
"My fellow Americans," he announced, "Today is a great day for the future of man kind. I, Lex Luthor, hereby promise to try and cure disease and help the sick, and promise some of us a better future."  
  
Lana turned off the T.V. Lex did not seem like the same man he was back in Smallville. After our graduation, he took control of a small branch of Luthorcorp. and had never been the same. Lana managed to save enough money to buy him out, making the Talon truly her own. Thank god, she thought, because so many others that had trusted the Luthors lost almost everything they had, including their pride.  
  
Lana got up and walked over to the balcony doors and swung them open. She walked out into the brisk evening air. The sun was just starting to set, and she just realized she was still wearing the robe, her wet hair dripping down her back. "Oh well," she thought "its just so pretty out here at sunset," Lana looked at all the sky scrapers with the beautiful purple, red and gold sunset filling the sky behind them. The noise from below seemed as though it was coming from a million miles away, up here was so peaceful and serene, she was glad she had gotten a room so high up.   
  
As she was glancing in the distance, she saw it. Something was going flying through the air, right across from where she was standing.   
  
"Woah" Lana said out loud. It was Superman, gliding through the air like a bird, with no apparent destination. He was weaving around buildings, going up to the top, and racing down as fast as he could, stopping about 30 feet short of where the pavement was. Lana hid behind one of the plants on the deck.  
  
'This is stupid, he can see through things remember' Lana thought so she quickly ran into the room, slammed the door and pulled the curtains. But as she stood there, curiosity got the better of her and she started to peak through the tiny crack. He was gone.   
  
'Dammit! I should have stayed outside, he obviously wasn't going to play around forever,' she thought 'and why in the hell did you run like a startled school girl? Im sure Superman has a thousand beautiful women throwing themselves at him every day, do you really think he would have even noticed you were standing there?' Lana shook her head and decided to crawl into bed.  
  
Once all the lights were out and Lana was all tucked in, her eyelids fluttered shut. That is when Clark's smiling face drifted into her head, and before she knew it, she was out cold.  
  
** Well I hope all of you liked it so far, and keep reviewing so my spirits stay high!!** 


	3. Today is a new Day

Disclaimer: No I still do not own Smallville or any Superman related charaters. But hey, know you guys know what to get me for christmas.  
  
To those who reviewed, thank you so much for your support. I couldn't stop writing so here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Please Review, good or bad, I just luv the attention :)  
  
When Lana awoke, the sun was just starting to rise. 'What time is it?' she wondered. Lana found the digital clock on the beside table. '6:30, wow I must have just crashed last night.' Lana thought.   
  
Lana slowly climbed out of bed and stretched loudly. When she was done she walked over to the phone and ordered herself some breakfast and coffee. As she hung up the phone she grabbed the remote and flicked the t.v. on. 'Some back round noise so I don't feel so alone' she thought and walked over to the balcony doors and swung them open all the way.   
  
The fresh morning air felt great on her face. Lana walked out onto the deck and looked over the edge. 'I absolutely love it up here,' she thought. She heard the knock on the door, walked over and answered it.   
  
Her breakfast was simple, toast, orange juice, coffee and some watermelon. Lana also noticed the Daily Planet, folded neatly at the side. Lana unfolded it out and laid it in front of her. As she poured her coffee, she read the front page. "Metropolis Real Estate Mogul, implicated in Tax Fraud" By Lois Lane and Clark Kent. 'Interesting Clark, no more stories of meteor rocks and football games. Chloe would be so proud.' Lana smiled at the memory of Clark investigating for the Torch. Its no surprise that he became such an good investigative journalist.   
  
'Maybe going to see Clark is a bad idea. He obviously has a lot on his hands these days if he is investigating stories like these.' Lana closed grabbed a piece of toast, and put some jam on it. 'Well,' she pondered, 'Maybe Clark would be happy to see an old face.' Lana put down the toast, suddenly losing her apatite. 'If Clark missed you, he would have had some kind of contact in the past 10 years.' Lana felt like she was going crazy. On one hand she wanted to see Clark more then she wanted air. On the other hand so was so scared of rejection, she pondered just phoning the station, almost ready to jump on the next train to Smallville. Lana got up and went to the bathroom. When she was finished showering and getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Alright Lana, enough bull-shit" She said out loud. "Today is a new day. Enough pity me, enough feeling sorry for yourself, and enough with all your insecurities. Today is a new day. You will go see Clark, and if he rejects you, it was meant to be. You will go back to Smallville and find some peace. Today you will find out if Clark loves you as much as you love him. Today is a new day." With that being said, Lana marched down the hall, down the elevator through the lobby, down the front stairs, and came to a dead stop, realizing that she thought she was going to hurl right there.   
  
'Breath Lana, just breath, today is a new day...' she told herself.  
  
"Good morning Lana! How was your first night at The Belmont?" James asked in a friendly tone  
  
"Wonderful, thank you James." Lana replied. James didn't notice the sweat on her brow, and her shaky hands, tightly clasped together. "Say, would you mind calling me a cab?" Lana asked between deep breaths.  
  
"You're a Cab!" James said and burst into hysterical laughter. Lana kinda laughed along at his joke, not really getting it. James was laughing so hard that his flailing arms had managed to attract a cab, which pulled to up to the sidewalk with a screech. Lana then jumped into the cab, and turned to face James.   
  
"Uhh,... Yea James one funny joke. Thanks for help." She said with a half smile. James closed the door, still wiping a tear away from his eye. Lana barely even remembered the joke, she was still thinking about Clark, and where she was going to get the balls to tell him that she loves him.  
  
"Where too miss?" The driver asked.  
  
With a slight hesitation, Lana replied, "The Daily Planet, please."  
  
Lana stood in front of the Daily Planet in complete awe. This had to be the most incredible building she had ever seen. 'It must be at least 30 story's high' she thought to herself. Lana watched as crowds of people went into the large revolving door, many of which holding coffee cups from the vendor situated just to the left of the front door. Massive amounts of people were in-line waiting for their morning caffeine fix. 'Wow, what a great location,' she mused, she'd remember that idea for when she got home.   
  
'I was right, this is a bad idea,' Lana thought, 'Clark has a whole new life now, and I shouldn't come barging in here, unannounced.' Just as Lana's doubt was starting to shadow over her, she heard her voice being called from behind her.  
  
"LANA!!! LANA!!"  
  
Lana turned around to see Clark Kent come running over to her, not before running into some woman and knocking all of the papers out of her hands, onto the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"Oh ma'am! Im so sorry!" Clark stammered, as he quickly leaned down and picked up all of the strewn papers. "I didn't see you coming." The woman accepted her papers, muttered something about watching where your going, and quickly continued on her way.  
  
Lana walked over to Clark, watching him straighten up and fix his glasses. 'That's different' she thought. Lana had never seen Clark wear glasses before.  
  
"Clark! Its good to see you," Lana breathed. 'My lord,' she thought 'Is it possible for him to be sexier then when he was 18?' Lana couldn't believe the man standing in front of her today.   
  
His hair was still black and shinny, although it wasn't as unruly as it was before. It was kind of slicked back, with a slight part on the side. He was wearing a black suite with a striking blue tie. Lana was on the verge of drooling, when he replied.  
  
"Lana, it is so great to see you," Clark reached over and embraced her in the warmest hug she has had in a very long time. Clark smiled, and Lana smiled back. "You look absolutely amazing, What brings you to the Daily Planet?" He smiled. Lana thought she was going to melt. Then his question came ringing through her brain. 'Because im madly in love with you, and I don't think I could live another day without you, and I just stopped by to see if we could live happily ever after.' Maybe not.  
  
"Well actually I was just walking by and the building just sort of... overwhelmed me, and I just had to stop."  
  
'The building overwhelmed me? He is going to think im an absolute nut. 'Nice one Lana.. Very smooth.'  
  
Lana was screaming at herself inside for her stupid answer. There was no way Clark would ever buy that.  
  
"Its funny you said that, because the first time I was here for my interview, the Planet did the same thing to me." Clark stopped and gazed up at the building. Then he turned back to Lana with the biggest grin. "  
  
"Would you like a tour?? I would love for you to meet my boss, Mr. White," Clark asked, but was cut off by Lana  
  
"Mr. Perry White?? The one who came to Smallville years ago?" She asked  
  
"Yes the very same. Perry changed his whole life the day he stopped drinking. Now, he's the chief editor of the Planet," Clark sounded very proud of his boss, noted Lana, she would be extra polite to him even though she remembered the havoc he caused in his short time he visited Smallville.   
  
"Sounds great Clark lead the way!"   
  
Lana followed Clark through the huge revolving door, into the lobby of the Planet. There were people everywhere. A few groups talking in spots here and there, some on cell phones, some reading the latest edition of the Daily Planet. Lana followed Clark to the elevator where he pushed the 'Up' button.  
  
"Lana, its so good to see you." Clark smiled  
  
"I think you already said that Clark." Lana giggled, she felt like she was 16 all over again.  
  
"Well, then onto a new topic. How is Smallville? How is everything going back home?"  
  
There was no way she was going to start telling the whole story now.  
  
"Great," Lana began "Pete is doing so well as the Mayor of Smallville, and his kids! Anne, she's 6 and she has the craziest imagination. And John, he's almost 4 and becoming quite the basketball player." Lana replied.  
  
"Yeah, Pete emails me when he has time. I keep promising to go out there and spend sometime with them, but you know," Clark shrugs his shoulders "time gets away from you." Clark looked deep into Lana's eyes. Lana started to blush, 'is he staring?' she wondered. The elevator doors opened and they both shoved there way through the crowd onto the car. Clark reached across the crowed and hit the 25th floor.   
  
As the elevator started up, someone bumped into Lana, causing her to collide into Clark. Lana stared into his eyes. She was so close to him, nothing about him was being left just for her to imagine. His hard chest was pressed against hers, and wow did he smell good. Unlike anything she had smelled before. Lana blushed even harder and stared at the ground.   
  
As the elevator continued on its way, the crowd of people began to thin, and Lana was able to get some space between her and Clark. When it reached the 25th floor, there were only 6 other people left on the elevator, herself and Clark included. When she climbed off, she walked into one of the busiest places in all of Metropolis.   
  
There was absolute chaos everywhere. People hollering at each other across the news room, some on phones even, covering the mouth piece out of courtesy to their caller.   
  
"What in the hell is going on in here people!!??" Perry yelled. " This story broke almost an hour ago and I haven't received on print worthy word on it yet! Lets get this machine moving people before we get scooped!!!" Perry White was screaming from his office and everyone had stopped in their tracks at the sound of his voice. When he was finished he walked back into his office and slammed the door. The chaos continued.  
  
"Woah Clark, is it always like this in here?" Lana asked. She couldn't believe the noise. 'How do people work like this?' she wondered.  
  
"Actually, no its not usually this crazy. Hey Lois??" Clark called. A very attractive brunette turned around, a phone receiver cradled in her neck, a pencil in one hand, pad in the other, scrambling to write down everything the caller said. Putting her hand in the air, waving at Clark to come over, Lana felt a slight pang of jealousy.  
  
"Your going to love Lois, she's the best the Planet has to offer," Clark said. 'Yeah,' Lana thought 'Just love her.'  
  
"Great thanks for all your help Mike." Lois hung up the phone and turned to Clark.  
  
"Where have you been!?! Lex Luthor has just announced that he is going to be backing congressmen Phillips campaign!!"  
  
"Wait, was Phillips name on some of those phony tax papers that we found?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yup, and my source tells me that they are meeting for Lunch at the Drake Lounge. So, that means lets move!" Lois exclaimed, it was just then that she looked over Clark's shoulder and saw a petite brunette standing over his shoulder. "Hi there im Lois Lane." Lois reached out her hand.  
  
"Oh god, I am so rude, my mother would kill me, Lois this is Lana Lang, a really good friend from Smallville. We ran into each other just outside a few minute ago. Lana, this is Lois Lane my partner here at the Daily Planet, and one of the best reporters I have ever met."   
  
Lana smiled the best she could and shook Lois' hand. Lois was, in fact, beautiful, Lana noted. Wearing an impeccably tailored, designer grey suit. Lois was every bit the professional reporter. Even her make up was perfect and not one strand of hair out of place on her head. 'I don't have a chance in hell.' Lana thought gloomily.  
  
"Its nice to meet you, Lana. Well Clark, ill go on to my little lunch date alone, and you stay and show Lana the planet. Im sure you have lots to catch up on." Lois said, with fake sincerity in her voice.  
  
"This wouldn't be another attempt to get the Pulitzer without me would it Lois?" Clark asked skeptically.  
  
"Clark!! Im ashamed that you think that of me, would a partner do that?" Lois put her hand on her chest dramatically and flipped her hair.  
  
"Hmm alright, but keep your phone, and call me if something big happens or you need my help, promise?"  
  
"I promise," Lois crossed her heart with one hand, and her fingers crossed behind her back with the other, but Clark was to busy smiling at Lana to notice.  
  
  
  
"Well you two kids enjoy your day, ill see you later Clark, nice to meet you Lana" Lois put on her best smile.  
  
"Yes you too Lois," Lana said. Lana didn't trust Lois as far as she could throw her. And why would Clark be partners with someone who might steal all the glory?? This didn't seem like the Clark Kent she knew.  
  
Lois turned around and hurried towards the elevators.  
  
Clark turned and faced Lana.   
  
"Lois is always up to something." Clark said with a sigh.  
  
"Yea, she seems pretty headstrong, like she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Lois THINKS she knows what she is doing, but she usually gets herself into a heap of a mess, and Superman has to save her." Clark sighed again, if he had a nickle every time he had saved Lois as Superman, he would be the richest man in the world.  
  
"Clark, are you and her....." Lana started to ask, but was quickly cut off by Clark.  
  
"Me and Lois? Nah. She has the hots for someone else. Which is good, because so do I." Clark looked at Lana with this intense blue eyes. 'Alright Lana do not panic, play it cool' she said to herself. Lana smiled up at Clark and decided to change the conversation. The Daily Planet was not the place to talk.  
  
"Well Clark, where do you want to start the tour?" Lana asked, Clark was still staring at her, and that is when Lana saw it. Clark had this small, satisfactory grin on his face, the exact same one she saw on yesterdays front page of the Daily Planet. Only on the paper, it was Superman, not Clark.  
  
"Lana is something wrong?" Clark clearly noticed the expression on her face go from amusement, to extreme concentration. Clark knew she was thinking about something, because her beautiful green eyes would squinting at him, like she was studing his face.  
  
This definenitly required more thought. Lana decided not to say anything, yet.  
  
"No, nothing, just thought I saw something thats all." Lana replied easily, as she linked her arm in Clark's.  
  
"Lead the way." 


	4. A Perfect Lunch

Ola fellow Smallvile fans.   
  
Thank all of you for reading and for reviewing my little tale. I really appreciate all the feedback. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but between work, my injured boyfriend life has been kinda crazy, sorry people, ill try harder ;)   
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Smallville or any other related characters, (sigh)  
  
Once Perry heard Lana was in town, and that Lois was on the case, he decided that Clark should cash in some of that deserved time off, even though his partner was working on such a hot lead. While Lana was checking the view from Perry's office, Clark felt Perry's arm on his shoulder. Clark turned to see Perry smiling and gesturing towards Lana.  
  
"Wasn't she the girl you were totally in love with back home Clark?" Perry said lowly with a wink. When Clark was about to protest, Perry put his hands in the air.  
  
"Clark, don't think I haven't notice all the overtime and hard work you have been putting in around here." Perry said, changing the subject. " I want you to take today off and show the beautiful Lana Lang the sights and sound of Metropolis." Perry said. Clark looked at his boss skeptically. Clark hadn't been offered a day off in the 4 years he had worked here. In fact, Perry was usually less then thrilled when he heard of an employee going on vacation, or worse, getting ill. Clark looked over at Lana and realized he might as well jump at his bosses sudden kindness, this day was definitely a one in a million.  
  
"Thank you Mr. White," Clark started, but was cut off by Perry's booming voice.  
  
"Well, just don't get used to this kind of behavior, and you had better keep that phone on in case Lois or I need you. This day off is only subject to what Lois finds out at the Drake Lounge. Lana it was a pleasure seeing you again. I need to get up to the boardroom a meeting with the big guns. Have a nice day you too." Perry turned around and walked out of his office with Lana saying thank you to his back.   
  
"He doesn't seem like the same Perry White I met all those years ago." Lana said, but Clark was hardly listening, he was thinking about his bosses peculiar actions. Just as Clark was about to reply his cell phone starting ringing loudly from his coat pocket.   
  
"Excuse me just one sec Lana," Clark gave Lana an apologetic look and fumbled around for his phone.   
  
"Clark Kent here,"   
  
"Clark, it's Perry, look don't say anything. The reason I gave you the day off is because I can see in her eyes, she needs to talk to you. Call it reporters intuition, but if the story breaks, I will call you in and need you here 100% alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Clark replied and hung up the phone with a small smile, Mr. White had to be one of the worlds greatest bosses. Clark looked over at Lana and realized she was giving him that look again. That look of concentration, her stare deeply penetrating his soul.  
  
'She knows,' Clark thought, 'why else would she be staring?' Lana's voice broke through his thoughts.   
  
"Well Clark, how about some lunch?" Lana looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter to one. With that, Clark suggested a little Italian bistro just a few blocks away from the Daily Planet. Once they were seated and had ordered, their conversation never stopped. Lana talked about Smallville, the Talon, how she managed to buy Lex Luthor out. She never once mentioned Nell, or the real reason she came to Metropolis. Clark told Lana all about his travels around the world, and she was astounded. Clark was definately not the naive, small town farm boy he once was. Lana listened as he told her stories about his adventures, and the time in Africa when he saw the snake in his sleeping bag and came screaming from his tent in his boxers, nearly caused Lana to squirt coffee out her nose she was laughing so hard. Then she started thinking about Clark in his boxers. 'That's a thought for another time,' she told herself.  
  
"Lana, can you believe we have been talking here for almost 3 hours? Time does fly, when your enjoying yourself." Clark said with a smile. Lana looked at her watch and saw it was quarter after four.  
  
"Well, what next Clark?" Lana asked, giving Clark a shy smile. Clark didn't see it, he was too busy staring at something across the street. Lana followed his gaze, and didn't notice anything unusual. A large brick building, some people walking down the street.  
  
"Clark?" Lana said, waving her hand in front of his face. Clark looked over at her rather suddenly, like he forgot she was there.  
  
"Lana, im so sorry I just realized I left my wallet in the men's room, wait here just a second, ill be right back." Clark said, and quickly hurried off.  
  
"But Clark," Lana started, but it was to late, he was gone. 'How do you leave you wallet in the men's room?' she thought, and sighed deeply.   
  
Lana started to smell something and took another deep breath, trying to figure out what it is. 'Its smoke.' Lana thought, and looked across the street, that was when the doors burst open, with smoke billowing out of the building.   
  
"Look!! Superman!!" someone yelled. Lana saw Superman helping everyone get out of the building. Lana decided to cross the street for a closer look.   
  
Superman was just as fantastic in person as he was in real life. As soon as he helped the last person out the front door, he turned around and blew the fire out, leaving ice crystals on the charred remains. Lana heard sirens through the crowds cheers, and saw numerous fire trucks and ambulances pulling up to the scene. Superman walked over to the firemen and told them the fire was out and everyone got out alright. Just as he was about to fly away, a young boy, no more then 3 approached Superman and reached out his hand. Superman knelt down and shook the boys hand and gave him a small smile.  
  
'Oh my god,' Lana thought. 'That is impossible, there is no way..' Lana's thoughts were interrupted when Superman caught her staring at him. He gave her an uneasy look and jumped into the sky. That is when Lana suddenly realized, the man she was in love with, was a complete stranger. 


End file.
